The Candy Bar Potion
by Shikamaru the Novelist
Summary: Seriously...don't ask. just a figment of my imagination. the boys take this potiony thing and they fall in love with the first girl they see...ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen [Hiatus]
1. Getting to Sasuke's house

XD don't ask about the theme. I'm just writing one of my dreams down. Unless you peoples can change my mind…or give me ideas, this is a multi-chapter one shot thing…

The candy bar potion.

Shikamaru Nara was just waking up when he heard the phone ring. It was early in the morning so he though for a moment, but answered it quickly after.

"Hello?"

"Yo, this is Naruto."

Shikamaru was relieved it wasn't a stalker but he still was half awake.

"What do you want, Naruto? It's only 10:00 in the morning."

"…you were still sleeping?"

"What do you think?"

"….uh…anyways Sasuke told me to call you and Neji for a reason I do not know of…he probably is going to buy us RAMEN" Naruto screamed into the phone trying to be obnoxious.

"Well, if it was Sasuke…and not you just trying to be a retard….fine. I'll be at your house when I'm ready." Naruto had started chanting 'ramen' so Shikamaru thought it was a good time to hang up on him….and he did so.

Neji had a similar conversation with Naruto as Shikamaru did. But Neji had been awake for a while.

Shikamaru…who I am getting too lazy to type his full first name so we will be calling Shika…. Was dressed and heading out the door. Thus, Shika was ready.

Neji has been ready for a long time but was told to locate Hinata. He found a note on her desk saying;

_Neji,_

_If father looks for me I am at Sakura's house. But, I would rather you say that I am out training with my team. If he asks which area say that you haven't a clue. Thank you once again. I left you the payment in my left-hand drawer. 10.00 as promised. If you forgot about it the payment was from the carnival that I went to with your loan._

_Hinata._

_Of course I will say she is training…only because I got my money back…ok…now I can go to Sasuke's. Thank god. _And with that thought he told Hiashi, and left to Sasuke's.

Sasuke was waiting eagerly for Naruto, Shika, and Neji. When he heard a chanting noise coming down the street. Then a loud 'thump'. He then opened the door to see Naruto on the ground passed out and a huge bump on his head. Shika was standing there wondering what to do. Eventually, not even looking up to see Sasuke, he put his hands in his pockets then started walking. Apparently he decided to leave him there.

"…" Sasuke said, and walked over to Shika.

"You're just…leaving him?"

"…Duh." Shika replied.

"…" Sasuke realized that if he was making Shika and Neji do this as well, he should make Naruto do it to. He walked over to him and grabbed his collar. Turned around. Then started walking, dragging Naruto behind.

"I thought of that to. But I don't care if he's here anyway." Shika said.

"Exactly, but I want him to do this too."

"By the way, what are we even doing?"

"You will see soon enough."

Too, be continued….


	2. What 'it' is

Thankies for the reviews!! Keep them coming please. 8D. Anyways I had another dream last night and I am thinking of making it a story but I need some thinking to do first…and updating my other stories. Heh…oh and I want peoples to tell me if in my stories I'm being way to serious…except Hyuga's on drugs…Cuz' I have root beer when I write them. I use big words on this one and it makes my head hurt.

The Candy Bar Potion- Chapter 2, what 'it' is…

"…Just tell me already, Sasuke." Shika demanded.

"I told you that you will see." Naruto was starting to wake up by now.

"…See…What? Does…it have to…do with…. Ramen??" Can you guess who said that? XD Just then Neji walked the corner. He saw Naruto all confuzzled and Sasuke and Shika trying to keep straight faces. But started to fail miserably.

"What are you three doing?" Neji asked them.

"Uh…nothing?" Shika tried to keep the fact hidden that Naruto was making a complete retard of himself because he was temporarily blinded and was now running around like a chicken with it's head cut off in the middle of Konoha. Sasuke slapped his forehead and started walking with Shika and Neji close behind, Shika dragging Naruto by the leg. Sasuke led them into his mansion and up to his room. It was the perfect room. It had a plasma screen TV and a king-sized bed. With built in massage. His room was almost fully blue with just one thing colored in black, a journal. Neji, being Neji, grabbed the journal when Sasuke wasn't looking. He hid it somewhere and Sasuke found what he was looking for. 4 bars.

"Wtf?"

"That's it? Man…I thought it would be something cool like Ramen…"

"…"

"What are we supposed to do with candy bars?!?"

"Eat them…duh."

"We can eat?? COOL!" After Naruto's ever-grateful comment, Sasuke gave each of them a candy bar.

"Now, none of us are gay…. so that means we can eat them now." Sasuke clarified. (AN: see even that is a big word to me.) Naruto, Shika, Neji, and Sasuke all ate the stuff and started First green. Then purple. Then red. Then back to normal. The all decided to call it a day and meet at Shika's house in the morning.


End file.
